


Dumb comes in pairs

by cityofstiles



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Crack, EXO-K, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, non-au, really bad writing, slight!chanhun, slight!kaisoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 05:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8315551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cityofstiles/pseuds/cityofstiles
Summary: Lets just say, Jongin is one oblivious mother fucker that Sehun wants to both punch and cling onto senseless. Luckily there's Chanyeol to save the day!*read notes





	

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: VERY bad writing ahead made by 2012 me. I edited some parts but not even Shakespeare could save this literary nonsense :) (don't ask me why I wanted to share this)

*2012/2013 exo when they were still ot12

"Hyung," Sehun says quietly at first and then almost pouts pathetically when Jongin continues to neglect him.

"Hyung," This time he says it a little louder, tugging onto the corner of his t-shirt. "Jongin."

"Hm?" The inattentive male simply replies, still deeply immerse in his phone; most likely texting Kyungsoo, Sehun thinks.

Ignoring the stabbing feeling in his chest, Sehun continues with a weary sigh, "So we're still going skateboarding tomorrow, right?" He has a gut feeling they're not, but he asks anyway just incase his 'best friend' does miracly remembers. 

Jongin finally peels his eyes off his phone and presses his lip together, and Sehun knows then they're most definitely not. He'll probably have to go through Jongin's sorry (excuse) speech in less than three, two, one.....

"Sehun, I almost forgot to tell you-

"You did forget to tell me."

Jongin rolls his eyes and ignores his best friend smartass comment, "I'm having dance practice with Kyungsoo tomorrow so, next time?"

Sehun stays quiet at first, trying to think up a good reply that wouldn't sound too pathetic. In the end he decides to go with a hopefully convincing sardonic remark, "Yeah OK, but you're still an asshole." Because he's Oh Sehun, and he's not suppose to appear weak or frail, not in front of his best friend that is. But even if he was to make a banner with 'JONGIN PAY ATTENTION TO ME AND I'M SAD' evidently written in black bold letters and wave it directly in Jongin's eyes, he would still be oblivious as fuck. Sehun wonders why they're still friends. 

"That's rich coming from you," Jongin snickers.

"Whatever," Sehun looks away and sighs, "I'll just leave you alone so you can text Kyungsoo-hyung.... but you'll do that anyways even if I'm here huh," he sarcastically (not really) mutters the last part, just quiet enough for Jongin to miss.

"What?"

"What."

Jongin rolls his eyes, "What did you say?"

"I said, I'll leave you alone so you can text Kyungsoo."

"No, after that!"

"It doesn't matter," Sehun shrugs him off and leaves the room, taking with him the lingering loneliness that he's been feeling for last few days. 

Jongin has been spending up most of his time with Kyungsoo nowadays, and it shouldn't be bothering Sehun but it does. He's hurt (like his headass would ever show it though) that even though they're best friends, he sense that Jongin only comes to him whenever the other members are occupied or he's left with no other option, because gross who wants to hang out with Sehun anyways? Certainly not his best friend!

And just like that, over Jongin's stupid neglecting, he has thought this far ahead in everything he'a doing. Oh dear lord, help him before he falls into a severe state of depression.

\---

The next day, Sehun doesn't want to get out of bed despite the free day. Now that is saying a lot because EXO is rarely blessed with unscheduled days, but Sehun is nonchalant and figures what's the point because it's not like he has anything to do anyways. 

It's nine when he wakes up and hears laughter echoing in the hall ways that he can easily recognise it as Jongin's and Kyungsoo's. A door slam is heard afterwards. 

Sehun groans into his pillow and continues to mope around for the next three hours. It isn't until Junmyeon is tugging the blanket that is somehow tucked beneath his back off him that Sehun sits up. Agressively while at that.

"What are you doing!?" He whines pathetically. 

"Getting you out of bed, what does it look like I'm doing?" Junmyeon's answer is sarcastic and annoying, and Sehun wants to fling the pillow across the elder's face but he knows if does, he'll be sentence to toilet duty for the rest of his life. He has enough of shit going on, he doesn't need to be cleaning them.

"I don't want to get out of bed!" Sehun groans, collapsing into it once again. 

Junmyeon raised a brow, "Why are you brattier than usual today? Did something happen?" The older male was genuinely concerned, he didn't like Sehun behaving like this at all.

"It's nothing, now leave me alone," Sehun bluntly replies, bringing the pillow to his face in hope of Junmyeon leaving.

But of course he doesn't.

"I'm going to get Chanyeol to carry you bridal style if you don't get your ass off the bed Sehunnie," he threatens playfully. 

Sehun's eyes widen in fear and amazingly, in record time of 0.0000001 seconds, he launches himself off the bed and is now standing tall on the flat ground.

"Thought so, now go brush your teeth and get some breakfast. There should be something in the fridge."

Sehun nods in defeat and walks out grouchily, shoulders sagged, and with Baekhyun walking by, offering a good morning maknae, the younger male shoots daggers and continues walking to the bathroom aggressively.

Baekhyun scratches his head in confusion and then shrugs, just as Junmyeon comes out the room that Sehun shares with Chanyeol.

"Don't ask. The maknae is depressed."

\----

After eating away his misery, Sehun slumps himself down the couch and turns on the T.V. He's bored and lonely and wants Jongin, but too bad his best friend is having the time of life with Kyungsoo, and thinking about it just makes Sehun mad. He should really stop thinking.

Vaguely pressing random numbers, Sehun fails to see Baekhyun, Chanyeol and Junmyeon eyeing on him suspiciously. 

"What do you think has gotten into him?" Baekhyun is first to speak.

"I don't know.... But it must be something really serious because he seems really out of it," Chanyeol replies.

"I know! The kid glared at me when I said good morning to him!" Baekhyun pinches the bridge of his nose in reminisce and shakes his head while at it.

"Aww poor Baekhyunnie!" Chanyeol laughs and squishes Baekhyun's cheek childishly.

"Yah! Park Chanyeol!" He slaps his hand away, glaring at him.

"Will you two stop!" Junmyeon snaps. "I'll talk to Sehun later. But I think his attitude has something to do with Jongin. Poor boy is probably feeling neglected."

"Hmm, now that you mentioned it, Jongin has been clinging onto Kyungsoo lately..." Baekhyun frowned, turning to look at Sehun apologetically.

\----

When Jongin and Kyungaoo returns home, it's almost seven thirty and Sehun wonders what they've been doing for the last ten and a half hours. He's pretty sure even with Jongin's passion towards dancing and whatnot, that it wouldn't be enough to keep him practicing for the practically the whole day. Unless....

"What took you so long?" Sehun asks casually, stuffing potato chips into his mouth to sound as natural as possible.

Caught off guard, Jongin blinks, "Oh, we went skateboarding afterwards," he says naturally, and a pang reaches Sehun's chest.

But that's our thing is what Sehun wants to say. Instead, an 'Oh' made it pass his tongue and Sehun feels dumber than ever for thinking Jongin and he ever had anything that's considered their 'thing'. Are they even best friends anymore or has Jongin finally realised what a useless person Sehun really is and ditch his useless ass. Sehun sadly wonders.

Jongin sits beside Sehun and casually bumps shoulders with him mischievously, like everything is okay and yet again oblivious to Sehun's aura of sadness.

Unable to take the silent anymore, Sehun finally takes all his courage to enlighten Jongin with his dying question, "Are we even best friends Jongin?" He asks seriously. If this isn't most overdramatic he has sounded since his pet fish died when he was 7. 

"Huh?" Jongin looks at him in confusion, "of course. Why would you even ask that? Are we not?"

Sehun emits a puff in exasperation, "I don't know Jongin, are we?" The question lingers in the tip of the younger's lips and then he leaves the couch in annoyance, stomping into his room and slamming the door shut, making sure Jongin hears it loud and clear. 

In his room, he ignores Chanyeol's questioning looks and slams his body into his bed and mopes pathetically. 

Chanyeol eyes on him weirdly and puts his Samsung down. "You okay?" 

"Don't talk to me."

Chanyeol chuckles and gets off his bed to talk to him. He climbs onto Sehun's bed and sits himself beside Sehun's pitiful state. "Stop being such a 14 year old girl and just tell him how you feel. If you're scared then just drop hints."

"Shut up you sexist pig."

"Ya know I'm 100% sure, at LEAST 99% of your problems can be solved if you fixed that little attitude of yours," Chanyeol argues, putting his hand to his chest and looking fake offended.

"Ha funny," Sehun says, "Look, me and Jongin aren't like you and Baekhyun who's always togeth-

 

"Now that's a lie! You guys are always together," Chanyeol cuts him off. "And what do you mean me and Baekkie?"

"Oh please hyung, sometimes I question if you two are dating," Sehun rolls his eyes, sitting himself up and then leans against the wall beside him.

Chanyeol's face reddens and he smacks the younger's arm, "Shut up!" He yells, somehow defensively. "Anyways. You and Jongin. What's up with you guys? You were all up in eachothers grill a few days ago."

"I don't know? It's not like I don't do anything, I drop plenty of hints. Even you realise how mopey I was, still am," Sehun sighs into knees. "He just stopped hanging with me? And he treats me as if I'm some bothersome person by waving me off and saying his usual excuses with how he's busy even though he's not. I'm his best friend for god sake, and I just told him a minute ago I asked him if I was and ran into the this room and he isn't even coming to check up on me. I don't fucking get it, what did I do wrong?" Sehun was now on the verge of tears. He returns to his pitiful curl and wraps the blanket above his face, tucking it beneath his head.

Chanyeol wants to punch Jongin in the face, which is really saying something because he's always happy, but right now he isn't because seeing Sehun like this hurts him. He doesn't want Sehun to feel sad, especially not by Jongin. "Sehun," he frowns, patting him through the blanket. "I don't know either but right now, Jongin sounds like an asshole, stay with me okay?"

Sehun nods even though Chanyeol cant see.

"And if he goes to you, I'll prevent him. Don't worry Sehun-ah, hyung's got a plan."

"Whatever you say hyung," Sehun says quietly.

\----

Mission make Oh Sehun happy starts today and Chanyeol is excited. He plans on dragging Sehun out of bed - bridal style if he has to and go skateboarding with him, because he knows how much the younger loves it. He always seems so happy when he's out in the open with his board, with Jongin that is. Speaking of Jongin, he is gonna make him suffer. 

On queue, Chanyeol tugs onto Sehun's shoulder and pulls it. Sehun groans and swats him away, pulling in his blanket closer. Chanyeol tries again, and after the third fail attempt, he gives up and pulls out his big gun.

"I didn't want to do this but you leave me no choice Sehunnie." He picks the boy up bridal style and watches him squeal under his touch.

"Get me down! God, Chanyeol, what do you want at -" Sehun looks up the clock as Chanyeol puts him ob his feet, "eight am. What the fuck, man."

"Quit whining already! I'm being a nice hyung and taking you out for breakfast and then we can skate together!" Chanyeol cheers, grinning.

Sehun facepalms and looks at him with murdereous eyes. "You're kidding me, right? Please tell me you're kidding."

"Nope!" Chanyeol continues to grin and Sehun sighs.

"Do you even know how to ride a skateboard, hyung?" He asks.

"Well, I'm gonna."

Sehun facepalms once more and nods wearily knowing there's no way out if this, even though he wishes there is. If only Luhan-hyung is here then maybe he get away from EXO-K.

\----

"This is so stupid," Sehun says when they enter the local cafe. 

"That's not what you said when you go with Jongin at ass o' clock!" Chanyeol retorts, feeling slightly offended.

Sehun ignores him and continues whining, "Everyone is going to notice us!"

"Shut up! With what we're wearing, I doubt it."

Sehun raises his brows at the shit disguise of caps, sunglasses and the overuse of scarves. He wishes he had just stayed home, he's fine really, just a little confuse, and a little hurt. Nothing like a peaceful sleep can't fix. But of course Chanyeol being the Chanyeol he is, with his unnecessary ways of complicating things, he has to be dragged into the cold. If he gets sick, he's spitting on Chanyeol.

**Author's Note:**

> not sure if i should continue???????


End file.
